Life
by Kyle's Angel
Summary: This Is A True Story, Pleez Review ^-^!!


****I don't own digimon****

This story is dedicated to my boyfriend and all of my other friends. ^-^   
Please don't get mad at me if you know who I'm talking about and I say something bad about them,   
because this is a true story but the names have been changed. Oh, and by the way, this will be long.  
And if you don't like stories with mostly conversation, don't read this.

  
**

LIFE

**

****Day 1****

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, *thud*  
_Stupid alarm clock._ Mimi thought to herself. She rolled over and looked at her clock. _12:00!! Shit! Well, I better get up and call Sora if we wanna go somewhere today._  
She picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number.  
*Riiiing*  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. Sora? This is Mimi. Wanna come over today, and you can stay til tomorrow?"  
"Sure Mimi! I'll go ask"  
...  
"I'm aloud, I'll be over in about half an hour."  
"Ok, Cya"  
"Bye"

  


****Half an Hour Later****

  
***Ding-Dong*** _That's the door bell. It must be Sora._  
Mimi walked up to the door and looked throught the peep hole, sure enough it was Sora. She opened the door  
to a smiling Sora.   
"Hi Mimi!!"  
"Hi Sora!"  
"Thanx for inviting me over"  
"No problem. So what do you wanna do?"  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
"Let's go online and talk to people"  
"Allright sure"  
"We'll go into your account"  
"Why Mimi?"  
"Because"  
"Ok... if you say so."  
Mimi clicked on the msn icon and the window popped up.  
"I'll look away so you can type your password k Sora?"  
"K"  
...  
"I'm done"  
"Allright" Mimi turned around and looked at who was online.  
_Yes! Matt on._  
"Let's talk to Matt" said Mimi, sounding a little more excited then she would have liked.  
"Ok, we'll talk to your sweet heart."  
"Shut-up Sora" said Mimi as she stuck her tounge out.  


***On MSN***

  
Sora: Hey Matt  
Matt: Hi Sora  
Sora: What's up?  
Matt: Not much, you?  
Sora: nuttin  
Matt: o  
Sora: Yeah, so what you doin?  
Matt: Listening to muzik and playing cards  
Sora: o, cool  


***Off MSN***

  
"Sora... Can you do something for me??"  
"Sure Mimi, what?"  
"Could you ask Matt out for me?"  
"Why don't you do it yourself?"  
"Because. It's too embaressing"  
"Ok, if you say so."  


***Back On MSN***

  
Sora: Hey Matt...  
Matt: Yeah Sora?  
Sora: Will you go out with Mimi?  
Matt: What?  
Sora: Will you go out with Mimi?  
Matt: Ummm... No.  
Sora: How come?!?  
Matt: Well, tell her I'm sorry, but I don't think of her that way.  
Sora: Allright  


***Off MSN***

  
"Mimi..."  
"Yes..." Mimi said bursting with anticipation.  
"He said no."  
"O" Mimi looked down and almost started to cry.  
"He said he was sorry though"  
"That's allright"  
"Ok"  


****A Couple Weeks Later****

  


***On MSN***

Matt: Hi  
Mimi: Hi  
Matt: What's up?  
Mimi: Nuttin Much, You?  
Matt: Nuttin  
Mimi: Cool  
Mimi: Can I ask you something?  
Matt: Sure Mimi  
Mimi: K, well I know before you said no, but it's I have to ask...  
Mimi: Will you go out with me?  
Matt: Ohh Mimi. I'm really sorry, but I just don't think of you like that.  
Mimi: That's allright. I g2g now ok?  
Matt: Sure, ttyl  
Mimi: Bye  


***Off MSN***

**

*

****That Summer***  
"Mom do I have to go to camp?"  
"Yes Mimi, you do"  
"But I hate camp"  
"Too bad, you're going."  
"Ok, Fine."  


***The Next Day At Camp***

"Oh! Hi Erin, I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Yeah, well I am"  
"Are we in the same group?"  
"Unfortunatly no"  
"O, that sucks"  
"Totally. We'll see each other at lunch though"  
"Ok, Cool. Cya later then"  
"Bye Mimi"  


***At Lunch***

  
"I'm starving!" Exclaimed Mimi.  
"Yeah, me too" agreed Erin.  
"Let's get something to eat and go sit with Andy"  
"Ok"  


***With Andy***

"So who's your friend Andy?" asked Mimi  
"Oh, this is Tai. Tai this is Mimi"  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"So how was everyone's morning?" asked Mimi.  
There were 3 simultaneous answers of 'good' through a mouthful of food and juice.  


***After Eating*******

  
Mimi and Erin followed Tai in to a small room bugging him and poking him.  
"Stop it!"  
"Why? It's fun" Mimi and Erin said together.  
"I don't like it though" said Tai.  
"Oh Well" said Erin.  
Mimi and Erin had been tickling Tai almost the whole day. He hated it but they kept it up.  
If someone told us to stop they'd stop until they were out of eyeshot and then they'd continue.  


***Summer's Over***

  
Mimi walked to school on the cold September day, the day after her birthday.** _What a birthday present,_ she thought.  
**

The next monday she had violin lessons to go to. As her mom drove her down to the building  
she thought about the time she had at camp, and how much fun she had with Tai.  


***At Lessons***

  
"Guess what Erin!"  
"What Mimi?"  
"I don't like Matt anymore"  
"That's good. Who do you like now?"  
"I like Tai!!"  
"Oh, that's cool, but so do I!"  
"Ok, he's hard to resist isn't he. He's so cute!!"  
"I know!"  
"Ok everyone! Have a seat" yelled the conductor over the loud group of people.  
"Well let's go sit down, we'll talk after."  
"Good idea Mimi"  


***After Practice***

  
"Erin" Mimi whispered.  
"What Mimi?"   
"I want you to ask Tai out for me"  
"Ah! Ok, fine." Erin whispered, as she walked towards Tai.  
"Tai?"  
"Yeah Erin?"  
"Well you go out with Mimi?"  
"I dunno, I'll think about it"  
"Ok"  


***The Next Day***

  
Mimi rushed home from school and turned on her computer. She waited for it to load and then went to check her e-mail.  
She scrolled down and found what she was looking for. An e-mail from Tai. She opened it up and what she read was both  
confusing and uplifting.  
The e-mail read.  
"nononononononononononononononononononononoyes"  
Mimi was soooo happy.  


***A Couple Weeks Later***

  
"Let's go to a movie this weekend ok Erin?" asked Mimi.  
"Sure. Can we invite Matt? I really wanna meet him"  
"Allright as long as Tai can come."  
"Sure, we can invite a bunch of people from violin."  
"Ok"  


***That weekend***

  
"So we're going to see Charlies Angels right?? It loks soooo good."  
"Yeah, that's why we're going to see it Mimi" said Tai.  
Mimi stuck her tounge out at him as she gently pushed him.   


***In The Theatre***

  
"Matt, come with me I've got to talk to you"  
"K Mimi"  
"Stay here Tai."  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"Fine"  


***Outside the Theater***

  
"So... what do you think?"  
"Of what Mimi?"  
"Of Erin"  
"I dunno, she's ok I guess"  
"That's cool, would you think about going out with her?"  
"I dunno! I just met her!!"  
"Never go wit first impressions"  
"Tai! I thought I told you to stay in there. I didn't want to."  
"Fine"  
The three of them walked back into the theatre and sat down.  


The seating arragement went Tai, Mimi, Matt, Erin and some of our other friends.  
Mimi and Tai saw most of the movie, but not all of it. (If you know what I mean)  


***The Next Day***

  
Mimi went home from school and checked her e-mail, something she did everyday.   
She scrolled down the screen and was suprised to see an e-mail subject that read  
'FOR MEL ONLY' from Matt.  
She opened it and read...  
Her beloved Matt had finally said the words she had been waiting for since 6th grade.  
'I have feelings for you'  
The e-mail message explained that during Charlies Angels he realized that he liked her.  
Of coarse, this made her feel really bad, because she kissed Tai in front of him.  


***A Summery of the Rest***

  
From then on, Mimi had cheated on Tai at least twice with her beloved Matt.  
At one point, Tai found out and dumped Mimi, but Mimi convinced him that her and Matt were over.  
So the went back out. After about 6 months Tai got sick of Mimi and dumped her. Matt and Mimi lived happily ever after.  
Mimi, still flirting with everyone and Erin still liking Matt, things were a little confusing, but it all worked out in the end.  
Tai is out of the picture, the last time that Matt and Erin and Mimi were together Matt and Erin kissed, but it was nothing.  
Mimi made a big deal out of it for no reason, but I'm sure it hurt.  


An entry in Mimi's diary reads... I'll never forget that first date, me, Matt, Joe and Erin went to see the worst movie I've ever seen... All the Pretty Horses. It was our first kiss, and one of the best. I wish that moment could have lasted forever. And I'm sure if I didnt have to breath, it would have, hehe. Lotsa Luv  
--Mimi  
------------------  
Please revies and don't be to mean cuz this is true, but tell me what you think. 


End file.
